A Good Match
by Daniko
Summary: At least, Draco and Cedric knew exactly why their relationship was a mess. That had to count for something.


**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Cedric/Draco  
**Challenge:** "You Must Be Crazy!" by Smile Life Away.

**Summary:** At least, Draco and Cedric knew exactly why their relationship was a mess. That had to count for something.  
**Warnings:** Ansgt-y, unhappy ending, reflective, AU.

**Notes:** Is it just me, or my writing is getting darker. Not that I mind, just wondering . . .

* * *

**A Good Match**

By Dani-ko

* * *

"Good evening," Draco greeted with cool politeness, not even glancing over the newspaper, as Cedric shrugged off his Quidditch gear onto the kitchen floor, something that never failed in making Draco seethe. Cedric didn't reply, just sat down at the table, looking expectantly at Draco. "Yes, I accepted his invitation for dinner, as no doubt the Weasellette's told you."

That was their relationship alright; heaven forbid them knowing something from each other rather than from strangers. Luckily, they both had got quite good at hide any surprise. It just wouldn't do for people – and their parents specially – to know how much of courteous strangers they'd become.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cedric demanded, nostrils flaring. "You're trying to end our friendship now, or what—his marriage?"

Draco didn't reply and simply returned his attention towards the newspaper, his jaw tight and his face schooled into blankness. In a normal day, Cedric would have ignored the tension and refused to fight, since that was what Draco wanted anyway, but today he was not in the mood to be the bigger man. "He's never going to be yours, Draco," he informed his husband dryly.

Draco's head snapped up, gray eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me?"

Cedric wasn't fazed, and he shook his head resignedly. "Only a blind man would not see that you want Harry. Don't try to make a fool out of me."

"You think I want Potter?" Draco smirked. "And, what—you're afraid I'll steal him? That I'll steal your best pal—in whose pants you want to get in?"

Cedric tightened his jaw. "Don't be stupid; it doesn't become you." Draco bristled, but Cedric didn't let him speak, and said something he promised himself he'd only say at the very end. "I've thought about it, you know? If I thought you had a chance, I'd let you do it, no consequences, just to take it out of your system, but." He shrugged, and piercing Draco with his gaze. "Maybe that way you'd forgive me."

"I have nothing to forgive you for," Draco bit out harshly, hands shaking although he must have thought Cedric hadn't noticed it.

"Really?" Cedric asked sceptically. Draco flushed, and they both knew why.

After seven years together, Cedric had been stupid enough to tell Draco he and Harry Potter had had a bit of a tumble in the Perfect's bathroom in Forth Year. He'd thought Draco would find it funny, but instead their relationship had been going downhill since then.

The thing that they both had always ignored since the beginning of their relationship like good little purebloods they were had grown into something impossible to miss. Obviously, Draco couldn't forgive Cedric for having something he'd always coveted.

Draco changed tactics. "It's not like I'm the only one."

That also happened to be the truth; Draco had had Harry's attention to the point of obsession, and Cedric hadn't – until he met Cho. Harry had wanted Cho, but Cedric had got her instead. Nothing had ever felt as sweet as that, and that was when Draco and Cedric began to notice each other. After all, it takes one to know one.

Cedric wasn't sure if that was what made Draco mad, though; that he was once again losing to Potter or that Cedric was winning – after all, he was the one Harry called for a drink on Friday nights. "We're going for dinner tomorrow night, and we're going to show him that we're happier than we could have ever been with him."

"He never wanted any of us," Cedric pointed out, rubbing his forehead wearily. He was so tired of this game. There had to be more to life than beat Harry Potter. Unfortunately, neither he nor Draco knew what. "We'll never be able to make up for that, but we'll never stop trying anyway, right?"

"Yeah . . . Besides, it's his loss," Draco bit out. "Come on—I want to fuck you. You can even call me Harry."

Then again, at least they were honest with each other. They trusted each other. Not many people had that . . . Ginny still thought Harry was faithful after all, and Ron would never find out what Hermione did with Minister Potter late at night in his office. At least, Draco and Cedric knew exactly why their relationship was a mess. That had to count for something.

* * *

THE END


End file.
